


A Hundred Roses and a Message in the Sky

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing. You actually did it and I’m kind of charmed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15! Once again I feel like this is a little rushed but uni was kicking my ass these past 2 days and I wrote this half asleep. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

“Will you marry me?” 

Phil actually had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. He just couldn’t believe that Dan, the same guy who just a year ago had told him marriage was just a useless piece of paper, was actually asking him to get married. “Are you actually being serious right now?” he asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

That did not seem to be the response his boyfriend was looking for since he was giving him a hurt look and Phil ended up feeling quite guilty. It’s not that he wanted Dan to feel bad, it’s just that Phil knew this wasn’t really what his boyfriend wanted. He just didn’t want him to feel as if this was something he had to do. 

“I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me. It’s not that I don’t want to marry you. I know you Dan, and I know you don’t really want to get married. Heavens knows you’ve said it enough times for it to get through to my head. I’m fine with not getting married, it’s not as if I’m going to leave just because it’s not something you want to do.” 

Phil had been aiming for reassuring but apparently Dan didn’t see it that way since he was just looking offended. “I wouldn’t have asked you if it wasn’t something I want to do. I know in the very distant past I might have said marriage is just a piece of paper but people are allowed to change their minds.” 

He really couldn’t hold in his chuckle this time and ended up looking at Phil in amusement. “Very distant past? Dan, that was less than a year ago. You’re right, people are allowed to change their minds but excuse me if I’m a little doubtful over you changing your mind after years of saying otherwise and without even talking to me about it first.” 

Dan seemed to be feeling more put off by the second over Phil’s determined refusal. This was not how he had envisaged his day going. It’s not as if he had been completely sure that Phil would say yes but he had been very hopeful and it never even crossed his mind that Phil would say no over his words in the past. He should have known that his big mouth was bound to get him in trouble eventually. 

Phil seemed to notice that Dan was actually really upset because he sighed and leaned in to kiss him softly. “I love you Dan”, he said once he pulled away. “And I know you love me. There’s no need to ask me to marry you in order to prove that. I’m not going anywhere. I appreciate your effort, I really do, but I can’t say yes knowing you might end up regretting it later.” 

He thought that would be enough to convince Dan to let this go but apparently, he did not know his boyfriend as well as he thought since Dan only seemed to get ore determined after his words. “What is it going to take for you to realise I’m actually really serious about this and I want to marry you?” 

“This isn’t a game Dan!” he said with a huff but sighed when he realised Dan was not going to let this go anytime soon. “Fine. The only way I’m going to marry you is if you somehow manage to get a skywriter to write ‘Will You Marry Me?’ in the sky and get me a hundred red and white roses.” Phil almost smirked after saying that. He had exaggerated as much as possible, knowing that it was way too out there for Dan. Maybe he’ll finally forget about all of this and they could move on with their lives. 

He should have known, by the determined glint in Dan’s eye, that his boyfriend was not going to give up so easily. 

*

It had been more than three months since Dan had asked him to marry him and Phil refused. He couldn’t deny that there had been moments were he thought about whether or not he had made the right choice. 

Phil had never been against marriage. For some, it was considered to be just another piece of paper with no real importance but, to him, it had always meant loving someone so much that you were willing to take the next step with them. 

Dan had immediately scrapped that idea during the first few times they had approached the topic of marriage. He was adamant about it only being a waste of time just to confirm what they already knew. Phil disagreed but it’s not as if he could force anyone to get married if they didn’t want to. Besides, he loved Dan and, if that meant having to give up on his dreams of getting married, then so be it. 

He had made his peace with it so to suddenly have Dan ask him to get married had left him mind blown. Phil had somehow managed to hide it and he thought he had handled it quite well, even though Dan didn’t seem to think so. 

His boyfriend was still incredibly upset over his proposal having been rejected but Phil couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty. It was for the best. He had thought that, for years, he had ben hiding his wish to get married really well but apparently he was wrong. 

Because, after all, this had to be the only logical reason why Dan finally decided they should get married. Dan thought Phil wanted to get married and so had asked him in order to make him happy and, although Phil truly appreciated the gesture, it wasn’t something he could do. He couldn’t agree to marry Dan, knowing it wasn't really what his boyfriend wanted. It would only end up with Dan feeling bitter and blaming Phil for ‘forcing his hand’. 

No, as much as getting married was something Phil strongly wished for, he had no intention of forcing Dan into an unwanted situation just so that he could say he was a married man. 

Phil should have realised that something was going on when Dan started leaving the house more and more often and for more extended hours each time. Whenever he asked his boyfriend where he was going, he always got some generic answer about buying groceries or needing more socks. 

Phil never thought better of it which actually said a lot about his trust for Dan. A part of him could tell that his boyfriend had been acting a little strangely lately but he knew Dan must have a valid reason and he didn’t want to pry. Dan would let him know at his own time and, meanwhile, he knew it was probably nothing bad. 

*

It happened when Phil was least expecting it, on Dan’s birthday. 

The weather was as clear as it was going to get in London and the sky was actually out and shining brightly. Phil almost suggested they went outside and actually enjoyed the sunshine instead of staying holed up inside on such a beautiful day but Dan beat him to it. 

“You want to go for a walk in the park?” he asked and Phil couldn't help but notice he looked nervous. What the hell was going on?

Phil agreed and they set off for the nearest park to their apartment. They got there in less than ten minutes and Phil tried very hard to ignore the way Dan kept speaking nervous glances at him as if he was just going to combust at any moment and lave him waling on his own. 

His mind immediately started ringing bells when they finally reached a spot and Phil caught sight of a large bouquet of ted and white roses. He picked it up and turned to Dan, a wide grin on his face. ‘What’s this?” he asked, in awe of its actual size. 

Dan seemed to turn red at that. “There’s a hundred roses in all. Half of them are red and the other half are white. Was that not a part of your request?” he asked and that’s when it finally clicked for Phil. The day Dan proposed and I made up some silly story over when I would say yes. He couldn’t believe Dan was actually doing this. Now if he could only remember just what he had told Dan so that he could prepare himself for the next time. 

It did not seem as if he was going to have to wait too long to figure it out though since Dan moved him around a little until he was in what he thought was a suitable position then proceeded to point at the clear sky. “Look. Maybe you’ll finally get it in your thick head that I’m being very serious and I want this with you.” 

Phil looked up at where Dan was pointing and almost choked on his own spit when he realised just what they he supposed to be looking for. There was an actual skywriter gliding around in the sky in order to spell ‘Marry me, Phil’.

He was left completely speechless. He suddenly remembered what exactly he had asked of Dan in order to agree to get married and he was left to stare at his boyfriend in shock. It had been so long since it happened that Phil had genuinely thought his boyfriend had forgotten all about it but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Dan seemed to be taking his silence as a good thing and slowly took his hand in his own. “I know you think you’re doing me a favour by refusing to marry me because you seem to believe I’m unable to change my mind and absolutely hate marriage deep down”, he said, shaking his head fondly. “Don’t you get it Phil? You would only be doing me a favour if you said yes because it would mean starting a new chapter with the only person I’ve only ever loved. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?”

A small part of Phil was still doubting the fact that this was really happening and he couldn’t believe Dan had gone through all of this much trouble just to fulfil his ridiculous request he had only come up with to distract his boyfriend.

A larger part of himself, the part he had been burying down for way too long, was telling him that Dan was serious about this. He really wanted to marry him because who would go through all the trouble of buying a hundred roses and hiring a skywriter for a marriage proposal just because his boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to exaggerate in order to make him give up? 

He still had doubts in his head and couldn’t help but still believe Dan was not ready for marriage but, looking at the words still visible in the sky, Phil couldn't help but smile. His boyfriend loved him enough to go through with his silly requests just to get him to marry him. How in the world could he possibly say no to that? 

Phil pulled his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss then pulled back and tried to ignore the tears in both of their eyes. “I did promise to marry you if you got me the roses and skywriter. I never break my promises.” 

Dan face broke out into a smile and he looked at Phil in what he could only describe as hope. “Is that a yes?” he asked, wanting to confirm that he was reading this properly and his boyfriend was actually agreeing to marrying him. 

Phil nodded and chuckled. “Yes, I will marry you Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Don't forget to let me know!
> 
> Also, I have three AU prompt ideas I'm thinking of for day 16 and I'd love for you to choose!
> 
> “why are you looking at me like that. come on, i love you, you know that–oh, why are you pointing that gun/sword/knife/blaster/etc. at me. put it…put it down nice and gently. i love you, please don’t do this. put it down. you’re not in you’re right mind, they’re controlling you, pLEASE DON’T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU. COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU’RE SCARING ME THIS ISN’T YOU YOU’RE UNDER MIND CONTROL”
> 
> “we don’t really know each other but this guy is trying really hard to get in my pants and I’m trying to send you telepathic messages to come save me but you keep missing eye contact with me please look at me”
> 
> "I used to live next door to you when we were kids and you wouldn’t let me play fake quidditch with you so I still have a grudge against you but man you got hot."
> 
> Let me know in the comments which one you'd prefer for tomorrow!


End file.
